super_sentai_seriesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gosei Headders
The Gosei Headders (ゴセイヘッダー Gosei Heddā?) are living head-like items that help the Goseigers, serving only those who share their common attributes. Normally dormant on Headder Island (ヘッダーアイランド Heddā Airando?), the Goseigers can call upon them with the Headder Gosei Cards. Groups of Headders that are summoned together from different tribes are usually known as Brothers (ブラザー Burazā?). They can also be attached unto the Gosei Blaster. The Goseigers can also summon robotic bodies for the Gosei Headders to attach to, turning them into the Gosei Machines (ゴセイマシン Gosei Mashin?). Dragon Headder Dragon Headder (ドラゴンヘッダー Doragon Heddā?): The Dragon Headder is Gosei Red's personal Headder. After combining with an airliner body, it can transform into the Gosei Dragon (ゴセイドラゴン Gosei Doragon?) and use its fire breath and missile in combat. It forms the upper body and head of Gosei Great and the waist of Ground Gosei Great. Image:gosei-hd-dragonheadder.jpg|Dragon Headder Image:gosei-hd-dragonmachine.jpg|Gosei Dragon Phoenix Headder Phoenix Headder (フェニックスヘッダー Fenikkusu Heddā?): The Phoenix Headder is Gosei Pink's personal Headder. After combining with a fighter aircraft (F-15 Eagle) body it transforms into Gosei Phoenix (ゴセイフェニックス Gosei Fenikkusu?), which can fire the Phoenix Beam from its mouth. It forms Gosei Great's left arm and Ground Gosei Great's left shoulder. Image:gosei-hd-phoenixheadder.jpg|Phoenix Headder Image:gosei-hd-phoenixmachine.jpg|Gosei Phoenix Snake Headder Snake Headder (スネークヘッダー Sunēku Heddā?): The Snake Headder is Gosei Black's personal Headder. After comining with a Shinkansen (700 Series Shinkansen) body, it turns into Gosei Snake (ゴセイスネーク Gosei Sunēku?). It forms the waist, right leg, and upper left leg of Gosei Great. Image:gosei-hd-snakeheadder.jpg|Snake Headder Image:gosei-hd-snakemachine.jpg|Gosei Snake Tiger Headder Tiger Headder (タイガーヘッダー Taigā Heddā?): The Tiger Headder is Gosei Yellow's personal Headder. After combining with a bulldozer body it turns into Gosei Tiger (ゴセイタイガー Gosei Taigā?). It forms the lower left leg of Gosei Great. Image:gosei-hd-tigerheadder.jpg|Tiger Headder Image:gosei-hd-tigermachine.jpg|Gosei Tiger Shark Headder Shark Headder (シャークヘッダー Shāku Heddā?): The Shark Headder is Gosei Blue's personal Headder. After combining with a submarine body, it becomes Gosei Shark (ゴセイシャーク Gosei Shāku?) which can attack with torpedoes. It forms Gosei Great's right arm and Ground Gosei Great's right shoulder. Image:gosei-hd-sharkheadder.jpg|Shark Headder Image:gosei-hd-sharkmachine.jpg|Gosei Shark Seaick Brothers thumb|200px|left|Seaick Brothers Seaick Brothers (シーイックブラザー Shīikku Burazā?): The Seaick Brothers are a trio of submarine style Headders that combine onto Gosei Great to form Seaick Gosei Great. They are composed of Manta Headder (マンタヘッダー Manta Heddā?), Sawshark Headder (ソーシャークヘッダー Sōshāku Heddā?), and Hammershark Headder (ハンマーシャークヘッダー Hanmā Shāku Heddā?). Landick Brothers thumb|200px|right|Landick Brothers Landick Brothers (ランディックブラザー Randikku Burazā?): The Landick Brothers are a trio of ground Headders that combine onto Gosei Great to form Landick Gosei Great. They are composed of Kuwaga Headder (クワガヘッダー Kuwaga Heddā?), Sai Headder (サイヘッダー Sai Heddā?), and Tyranno Headder (ティラノヘッダー Tirano Heddā?), able to execute the Landick Brothers Attack (ランディックブラザーアタック Randikku Burazā Atakku?). Skick Brothers thumb|200px|left|Skick Brothers Skick Brothers (スカイックブラザー Sukaikku Burazā?): The Skick Brothers are a trio of aerial Headders that combine with Gosei Great to form Skick Gosei Great. They are composed of Taka Headder (タカヘッダー Taka Heddā?), Crow Headder (クロウヘッダー Kurō Heddā?), and Ptera Headder (プテラヘッダー Putera Heddā?), able to execute the Skick Tornado (スカイックトルネード Sukaikku Torunēdo?) attack. Exotic Brothers Exotic Brothers' (エキゾチックブラザー Ekizochikku Burazā?): The Exotic Brothers are four Headders resembling differently colored Dragon Headders in aqua, purple, orange, and yellow-green. Their appearance is the result of Alata's Tensou Techniques under the effects of Fandahō of Nonsense's attack. Able to combine with Gosei Great to form Exotic Gosei Great, they attach themselves onto the wings of Gosei Dragon. Hyper Change Headder Hyper Change Headder (ハイパーチェンジヘッダー Haipā Chenji Heddā?): The Hyper Change Headder resembles a bullet and allows Datas to transform into Datas Hyper. Mystic Brothers Mystic Brothers (ミスティックブラザー Misutikku Burazā?): The Mystic Brothers are a duo of the ostrich-like Mystic Runner (ミスティックランナー Misutikku Rannā?) and the Egg Headder (エッグヘッダー Eggu Heddā?) which is composed of a pair of Headders similar to two halves of an egg. To attack, the Mystic Runner kicks the Egg Headder like a soccer ball. Groundion Headder Groundion Headder (グランディオンヘッダー Gurandion Heddā?): The Groundion Headder is Gosei Knight's true form. After combining with an off-road dump truck body, he becomes Groundion (グランディオン Gurandion?). As Groundion, he can perform the Groundion Eraser (グランディオンイレイザー Gurandion Ireizā?) attack, shooting an energy beam while unleasing a torrent of missiles. He forms the main body of Gosei Ground and chest and feet of Ground Gosei Great, with Gosei Knight himself forming the head in both formations. Vulcan Headder Vulcan Headder (バルカンヘッダー Barukan Heddā?): The Vulcan Headder combines with the Leon Laser to give it Gatling-like abilities. Knight Brothers Knight Brothers (ナイトブラザー Naito Burazā?): The Knight Brothers are a duo of lion-based Gosei Machines composed of Sealeon (シーレオン Shīreon?), whose Headder combines with a cruise ship body, and Skyon (スカイオン Sukaion?), whose Headder combines with a blimp body. They respectively form Gosei Ground's right and left legs as well as Ground Gosei Great's respective arms.